Peace Never Lasts
by Sugar Baby1
Summary: It's been 10 years since the Gundam Saga ends. The pilots have settled and begin families. Some of the g-girls go missing however. And it might all be because of Heero's ignorance. Can they be saved before they're all gone? R&R!!
1. Prologue: Reign Of Peace

A Little Note: Hi everybody! Long time no see! I haven't updated any stories since Christmas!! You see.I've been working on this one story and when I read it over a few months ago once I was don't I thought it was ok. SO I started typing it and GUESS WHAT? My parents took the computer in to get a new Hard drive without telling me! And it was ALL ready o be updated to! And just like one month ago I re-read it and I realized it wasn't worth posting right now anyway. So I began writing again and I came up with this story. I think it will be great when I FINALLY finish whenever that is. I usually write my stories during study halls but I can't now because of summer vacation. So I'll have to write it other times when I'm not working and stuff. Please be patient and I'll update this every so often.  
  
Authors Note: PLEASE READ!! This story is KIND OF a sequel to 'Its Been To Long.' But it can diffidently be its own story. You just have to understand what's going on. If you did reads my other story then you know that *Takes deep breath* Heero and Relena got to be friends but one night Heero got Relena pregnant and eventually Relena told Heero and Heero ran away from her out of fear. Six years later when their son (Heero Junior) was 6, living with his mother, Heero comes back to visit his son without Relena knowing. But Junior tells him mom about a stranger's visits and tries to capture him herself. But when she finds out its Heero she gets all- hysterical and cries and stuff like that. The next morning Heero tries to leave but Relena convinces him to talk to her. When they do talk and have an emotional time and blah blah blah. So anyway, they get married again and are living a happy life until.(and that's where this story comes in) *Takes deep breath* that was a whopper!  
  
ONE MORE THING! The Gundam's were never destroyed in Endless Waltz! They were just put into the protection of the Preventers! Oh! And another thing!! WARNING!!!! Almost ALL characters are OOC!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or their characters!  
  
And now on with the story!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Peace Never Lasts  
  
Prologue: Reign of peace By Sugar Baby  
  
AC 206  
  
Relena and Heero are 26  
  
The sun slowly rose and light streamed into a beautiful lavender-colored room. A gentle breeze swiftly drifted into the room, blowing a light purple curtain by the room's window. A small ray of light sunlight bounced through the curtains and onto a sleeping couple laying on a king-sized, over stuffed bed.  
  
A man, a former Gundam Pilot, lazily opened his eyes as the stream of light fell on his eyes. This man's name was Heero Yuy. As he tried to make out his surroundings, through sleepy eyes, he yawned noisily and stretched his arms out slowly. His left arm brushed against the other occupant in the bed. The woman stirred and sat upright on the bed, a big mess of frizzy, golden hair on top of her head.  
  
Relena Yuy carefully brushed the shiny strains away from her eyes and sapphire eyes met Prussian blue's in a sleepy stare. To tiered to even speak, she let her head fall back onto her pillow, as she sighed contently.  
  
"Good morning 'Lena." Heero whispered, looking at his wife for 2 years and kissing her lightly on the forehead.  
  
Relena yawned and smiled back. "Morning" She sniffled and leaned closer to her husband. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Very well thank you." He smiled a real true smile. One which some would prove impossible for Heero Yuy. "And what about you two?" He let his hand roam over Relena's plump stomach, where their baby was growing for 8 months now.  
  
Relena chuckled. "Well I don't know about him but he kept ME up all night with his kicking." She smiled thinking. "He's strong.Just like his father." She placed her own hand over Heero's.  
  
"Thanks.I think SHE will be a great daughter."  
  
"It's a boy, silly"  
  
"Relena, you know that it's a girl." They continued their pointless debate, happy that this was all they had to worry about right now. No more wars. No more battles. No more worries. Just.peace. "Well I think I'm going to make breakfast. I'm starving!" He said, letting go of Relena and sitting up.  
  
"Pickles and peanut butter on wheat bread this morning please!" Relena chimed, licking her lips and sitting up with Heero.  
  
Heero cringed and tried to recover. She'd been eating weird stuff for a while now, but he could never get used to it. "Right" He said reluctantly, his voice cracking.  
  
Both of their ears perked up to the sound of feet running on the carpet, towards their room. "RISE AND SHINE!!" A voice screamed, cheerfully as the owner's head popped through the doorway. The head of Heero and Relena's 7-year-old son, Junior.  
  
Heero fell out of bed in alarm and Relena gasped. Heero slowly lifted his body off the floor as Junior laughed hysterically. When he got up he walked over to the laughing junior and swiped him up. "Junior!" He scolded walking over to the bed with Junior still in his arms. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He motioned towards Relena who was giggling. "You scare your mother when you do that."  
  
Her giggling stopped. "HEY!" she yelled placing her hands on her hips. " You're the one who." But Heero placed a hand up to silence her.  
  
"See! Now she's in denial"  
  
She turned her head to the side. "Thank you sweetie!" Junior laughed and jumped on the bed with his parents.  
  
"Mom, I'm hungry." He said, sitting by his mother." I've been up for a while and I would have made it myself, but I might have blown something up like I did last time.can you make something for me?"  
  
Relena smiled and brushed a lock of his chocolate brown hair away from his eyes. "You know your father is the better cook, Junior. Why don't you ask him?"  
  
"And besides" Heero added. "Your mother just can't just get up and rush around the house that much anymore. I want her to have PLENTY of rest from now until her due date."  
  
"Heero. You know that most mothers are still walking around when they are 8 months in. I mean they aren't pushed by their husbands not to leave the house at this point of pregnancy." Relena said. Heero had planned from the day he first got told she was pregnant to get his wife plenty of rest.  
  
"Aw man! Why is it that mom hasn't been able to do anything lately?" Junior questioned, whiningly.  
  
"Because of the baby!" Heero and Relena said in unison, their voices exiting and happy.  
  
Junior grumble he'd just make cereal and jumped off the bed, getting ready to leave. He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows when he looked back at his parents who were currently sharing one of their 'looks.' You know. Those puppy dog eyes and smiles that is all gooey and lovey-dovey.  
  
"YUCK" He spat, despicably. He stomped out of the room, unnoticed. "I thought Dad was a Gundam Pilot. If he's so tough why does he let Mom turn him all mushy?" He walked down the stairs of his family's mansion and into their kitchen.  
  
As he got ready to pour himself some cereal, he thought back to when he had first met his dad. He knew what happened. He still remembered. His father ran away when his mom got pregnant with him and he didn't come back until Junior was 5.His mother had welcomed him with open arms, but it took Junior awhile to get used to having a father. And after they got married, it was only a matter of time before his Mom was pregnant again. Junior couldn't help but feel terribly worried.  
  
What if the new baby took over and got all the love and attention from his parents? What if they gave him his room and all of his toys? What if his parents stopped loving him? What if his parents kicked him out of the house? Each possibility seemed worse and worse. The more he thought about it the more scared he got. He poured the milk in his cereal, got a spoon and sat down at their giant dinning room table. Alone, lost in his thoughts.  
  
******************* End of Prologue. REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 1: And so it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. HA! Now you can't sure me!  
  
*******************************************  
  
Peace never lasts  
  
Chapter 1: And so it begins.  
  
***** Later that day  
  
While Heero went to work at the office and junior was in school, Relena stayed home as she had for the past few days as time off before her baby came. Heero wanted to make sure she had plenty of relaxation while she was pregnant, as not to harm the baby. But Relena did think this was slightly ridiculous. When she got back to work she'd have almost 3 months of work to catch up to.  
  
Relena had decided to wait until the baby was born to find out if it was a boy or as girl. She wanted it to be a big surprise. Heero wanted to have a little girl so bad but Relena was leaning towards wanting a boy. She walked through the house holding her drawing notebook. She was planning to go outside and make SOMETHING of another dull day at home. She was used to working all the time as a Vice Foreign Minister but took off for a few months while she was pregnant. Her brother, Millyardo and his wife Noin promised her they would take care of her job during her absence.  
  
As she walked on towards the front porch she saw one of Juniors Gundam toys lying on the ground. Picking it up she smiled, noticing it was Wing Zero. She placed it on the shelf in the family room, knowing that junior always liked somewhere to put his toys in EVERY room. Ever since Heero married her they no longer needed maids and butlers because they worked out their own routine. Besides, Heero felt too uncomfortable ordering people around to do things for him. However they did have a maid come and clean the house every month. They weren't perfect you know!  
  
She finally made it onto the porch and sat down on a lounge chair. She in- took a calming breath and sighed. Life was great without the wars. So peaceful.so calm.and so wonderful. She wouldn't have it any other way. She picked up her drawing notebook and had just placed her pencil on the paper when she heard the videophone ringing in the house.  
  
Sighing, she placed the book down and slowly stood up. She walked back into the house to answer it.  
  
She sat down at the chair in front of the screen and pressed the receive button. Duo Maxwell's face popped up. She gasped. "Duo!" He smiled at her a tiered smile and greeted her back.  
  
"Hey" He said, ever so simply.  
  
Completely ignoring his reason for calling she fired questions at him. "Duo! It's been so long! How are you? Are you on Earth? Are you coming to visit? How's the business? How's Hilde?"  
  
At that last question he interrupted. "Whoa! Slow down Princess. I'm fine. Yes I'm on earth, yes I'm coming to visit and yes the business is ok. I was hoping Heero was there. I need to speak to him."  
  
Disappointed, she smiled anyway, but shook her head no. "No. He's at work right now. He should be back really soon however. Can I help in some way?"  
  
"Um.Well." He looked reluctant to answer, unsure if he could tell her. "Can we meet?" He asked.  
  
"Of course!" Relena answered quickly, happy to help. She hadn't seen Duo in almost a year. Last time she heard she had been up somewhere in Colony cluster L2 with his co-worker and girlfriend, Hilde.  
  
"Ok.where?" He asked quietly. He was really hoping for Heero but this was Relena, one of his best friends.  
  
"Um.How about here?" She suggested.  
  
"Ok. Now sound ok?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you in a few. Bye."  
  
"Bye!" She waved at him before terminating the call. Duo was coming! She stood up and looked herself over. She looked dreadful. Her hair in a messy bun, her robe still on, slippers on her feet. She had to get ready! Walking as fast as she could, she made her way up the stairs.  
  
**** 20 minutes later.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Come on in!" Relena yelled from the top of the stairs, trying to make herself look decent.  
  
Duo, seeing the door was unlocked, walked into the house and looked around. "Hey Relena!" He yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Duo!" Relena yelled coming into view. She went down the stairs as fast as her body would let her, and gave Duo a big hug. Duo didn't even notice her stomach at first. "It's great to see you again Duo. Heero and I were wondering why you hadn't came to visit in such a long time."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rel'. I've just had a lot going on lately. He smiled tenderly. But Relena noticed how it didn't reach his eyes like it used to. She also noticed the way he had bags under his eyes. She saw his expression change though and he looked down at Relena's stomach. "Holy gees!" He yelled, backing away to get a better look. "Relena.you're looking so.big!"  
  
She chuckled and playfully slapped him. "I'm 8 months in! Can you believe it?"  
  
"Wow! I can't believe it! Is it a girl or a boy?" He asked as Relena took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He felt a kick. "Wow!"  
  
She laughed. " Well I don't know yet. I decided to let it be a surprise. I kind of want another boy. but Heero wants a girl. I don't really care either way. I love this baby.  
  
"That's great, Princess. I'm sure Heero is proud. By the way, how have you two love bugs been?  
  
She smiled happily. "Very well, thank you. You should have seen the look on Heero's face when I told him I was pregnant again.He passed out for 2 days." They both laughed. Relena couldn't stop noticing the big bags under his eyes. "Duo." Her expression, becoming worried. "Why did you come? Why now? .Something is wrong."  
  
Duo sighed. 'She always could read my mind like a book.oh well.' He nodded his head, confirming her statement.  
  
"Well." She said, leading them both into the living room. "I want to know all about it." She pushed him into the loveseat and took a seat on the opposite side on the couch. " You can tell me anything Duo. You know that"  
  
He was unsure of how to start at first. There was so much. "It's Hilde." He began.  
  
"What happened?" Relena asked Duo before he could finish his first sentence. He glared at her and she quickly backed out on the question.  
  
Duo rubbed the back of his neck, thoughtfully. "Well I guess it all started off when I went to go see Quatra about some advice, when he came in town a few months ago." He seemed to be thinking for a minute. "I went to him for advice about Hilde and my.relationship. I mean I know she's my girlfriend and partner in work and all. And I know she lives with me. Butlately we both feel we've wanted a little more. That's what I needed advice about. Knowing Quatra, he told me to tell her how I feel and well propose to be married. But that night when I went home, I found she wasn't there." He took a deep breath.  
  
Relena had been listening, carefully to his every word, careful not to interrupt. It didn't take an idiot to know that Duo was having a hard time telling her all this. She waited patiently for him to continue.  
  
"I didn't think anything of it until that the next day when she still hadn't returned. So I went into her room for some clues of where she went. Maybe a note or something, but no, I didn't find anything there. A few days later, I got really worried so I used my laptop to hack into the shuttle flights for the past week. But before I even had a chance to start I opened up my mail and found this note there." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, with shaky hands. The paper white paper was folded neatly and when she took it and opened it up she noticed the paper had been handled a lot. It said:  
  
Dear Mr. Maxwell,  
  
It has come to our attention by special sources that during the year war and eve's war, you had piloted one of the Gundanium mobile suits known as Gundams. We've become quite interested in this fact and have decided among our council that it would be best if we took possession of the 5 Gundams. Until you hand the Gundams over to us we have taken your co-worker and friend, Hilde Sheibecker, into custody. Don't think we will not do anything to collect the Gundams from all 5 of their pilots. Ms. Sheibecker will remain in good health as long as you take immediate action. Contact us at Black_Hawk1228720 at gee.nak. (This is a non-traceable address so do not bother trying to hack information through it.)  
  
Good Day! Sincerely, Neal Cobalt Neal Cobalt Head chairman of  
  
The Black Hawks  
  
Duo watched Relena's face turn pale and angry, then look up at him. "Oh Duo!" She reached across to hug him. He took it, great-fully. "Why didn't you contact us sooner?" She said, letting him go and looking him the face.  
  
"I went out to find her. I thought maybe I could catch them before they got to far from the colony. But I was wrong." He lowered his gaze and his voice cracked. "They got so far, so fast." He pointed to the letter Relena was holding. "It was only about a week ago did I read over the letter even more carefully. Relena they're going to look for all the Gundam Pilots, including Heero. You and your son are what matter to Heero the most. You have GOT to get somewhere safe. Who knows.you could be next." He looked into her eyes, worryingly and serious.  
  
Relena's eyes widened. That's right. They might try to take her or her son. "But.but who would want to start a war. Doesn't everyone WANT peace?"  
  
"Who knows, Rel'. I mean. Some people just can't be happy with what they have. They don't know how lucky they are. I lost Hilde to those creeps and I don't want to loose someone else. I will find Hilde. Meanwhile, you should get yourself somewhere safe and secure."  
  
"But.but.Heero is different. He covers up his tracks very well. I mean, you were seen on TV, when they captured you. But Heero has never been seen to the public eye." She said, trying to reassure herself.  
  
"But they said they had special resources, Rel'. I did pretty well clearing up the mess with me on TV, and erasing my name from sources. If they can find me.who knows? Do you really want to take the chance that they won't find you?"  
  
Relena shook her head 'no,' before leaning back against the couch. She didn't want to believe it. Another war couldn't break out. If anyone got their hands on a Gundam, let alone 5 than the world and colonies would go into chaos. It was true that the 5 pilots had decided to decided to keep the Gundams around just in case. It was bad enough that they needed them during the eve war, and they had repaired their suits and sent it to remain under special care by Quatra. It was probably for the best anyway. "Duo." She started. "Who.who would do suck a thing."  
  
Duos' eyes narrowed, slowly. He thought of the list of people responsible, he had made that very morning on his shuttle ride to earth. "Well actually, I made a list of who I think could be our man.or woman." He took out another piece of paper he had in his pocket and handed it to Relena.  
  
It was another computer papers and it had pictures on it that he had received from his laptop. Relena opened it up and laid it flat on the table. She looked at the first picture. It was a woman with pale blue eyes and long blond hair. She couldn't be mistaken for any one else.  
  
"Dorothy Catalonia." Duo stated, pointing to her picture. "She loves war and I'm sure she would do anything to start another one."  
  
Relena gasped. "But Duo! I'm sure that Dorothy wouldn't do such a thing. She's made a place in this world during peace."  
  
"I just don't know, Relena. Her past did some pretty cruel stuff to her. Maybe she wants revenge." Duo suggested, raking a hand through his bands.  
  
"I thought she was staying with Quatra Winner up on his colony. I asked her the last time I saw her. She's made a life there. She's even helping Quatra with his business."  
  
"I heard about that, and looked it up, but all my information told me was that Dorothy has been missing for a couple weeks, a few days before Hilde went missing. I even talked about it with Quatra. He thinks she ran away. He was pretty bummed out. Stopped eating, stopped working, stopped sleeping. He cared about her a lot I guess." Duo said sadly.  
  
Something clicked. "Well then Duo isn't it obvious!" She exclaimed. "If Dorothy meant a lot to Quatra and this organization knew then maybe she was abducted as well!"  
  
"That's right!" Duo said jumping up. "Oh great! That's two down!" But Quatra never told me if he received a letter."  
  
"You told me he stopped working. Maybe he stopped checking his email to!" Relena said.  
  
"Yah! Ok, We'll talk to him on the phone later. Let me finish up this list." Duo said, sitting back down and pointing to the next picture. It showed a young, girl that only looked like she was in her early 20's. She had red hair that was long and rich. Standing behind her was a woman who looked quite older, maybe in her early 30's. They were both smiling, pleasantly. "Mariemeia Khushrenada and Lady Une...it's been almost 10 years since the war ended. Mariemeia is a lot older, probably about 21 by now. As you may know a few months ago she became representative of Colony cluster L1. Just last month she started a new project. Rumor has it that that project is discovering new technology and more advanced weapons on Mars. However they told the ESUN that they are only colonizing on Mars for research purposes."  
  
Relena stared at Duo in awe. "Well.where does that leave Lady Une?"  
  
Duo answered her question to the obvious. "Well, its known around the world and colonies that Lady Une got real close to Mariemeia, even adopted her. It's also rumored that Une hasn't been seen for some time now.Probably on Mars, helping to build those new weapons."  
  
A thought came to Relena's mind. "Hey, I thought that Lady Une was still in the Preventer's office in space?"  
  
"I thought of that too. I asked Wufei Chang yesterday and he said that she had left her position almost 3 years ago when Mariemeia graduated high school. Sally Po took her place with Wufei as her co-worker."  
  
Relena in-took a shaky breath. "It seems possible, I suppose." She cast her gaze to the floor. "I just wish it wasn't true." After a few seconds she asked. "Is that it?"  
  
"One more." Duo said, pointing to the last picture. "Mason Kohl." He said, coldly.  
  
Relena leaned forward to get a better look at the man. He seemed harmless. He had light brown hair with light, amusing blue eyes. He had very handsome features. He looked no older then she was. His smile was charming and attentive. Relena blinked. She could swear he looked familiar. Those eyes. Only one person had those eyes. "Oh my goodness!" She gasped out leaning back quickly. "That man is Heero's boss!"  
  
Duo, knowing Heero worked at the one Preventor's office, widened his eyes. He looked at the picture himself. "What! You mean to tell me this guy works for the Preventors here on Earth?"  
  
Relena paled and answered. "Yes! I thought he was a nice guy too. Very good with computers, I must say. He and Heero had become good friends since he took the job there. He's one of Heero's very good friends and.and.oh my!"  
  
"Relena, you don't think this guy knows Heero is a Gundam Pilot do you? Did Heero tell him?"  
  
But Relena didn't hear the question. Her hand was on her chest in a dumfounded and nervous gesture. She was far too surprised to say anything. Finally she spoke. "Duo why do you think it was this man?"  
  
Duo looked at her, expectantly but shook his own question out of his head. "Well, it's just as you said; this guy's a genius with computers. He's known throughout the colonies as a Grade-A hacker. Probably just as good as good as Heero at hacking information. He's also a well-trained spy. Few people know his name. They even have a nickname for him. 'The dark hunter.' The only people who see his face and name him are his bosses and fellow hackers like myself. I guess Heero didn't recognize him."  
  
"But do you think this man would do something so horrible? I mean he's such a nice guy! I've met him before. He and Heero have become good.well.friends. Heero tells him a lot of things and." She trailed off. Duo's jaw dropped, slightly.  
  
"Heero must have told Kohl about his past.and about us.He must be keeping Heero around to receive more information about the others."  
  
Relena's face darkened. "That low life son of a.."  
  
"At least we know who he is now and can stop Heero from telling him any more information. And we can get some information about who his boss is and where Hilde and Dorothy are."  
  
Relena took a deep breath to calm her-self. "Lets call Quatra and the others. We've got to tell them what's going on." Relena got up from her seat and walked over to the other side of the room where their Videophone was sitting on a desk. She took a seat in front of it and Duo came up and stood behind her she dialed up Quatra.  
  
It ringed a few moments and Relena and Duo stayed silent until Quatra's face popped up on screen. "H-Hello?" He said tiredly, not even looking up face the screen.  
  
"Quatra? Hi! It's Relena and Duo." Relena smiled sadly. He had the same look on his face that Duo had, tiered eyes with bags, pale skin and droopy face. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. His face did brighten a little when he heard Relena's voice.  
  
"Relena! Duo! I'm so glad you called." He said anxiously, sitting up and trying his best to smile and failing miserably. He turned his eyes to the man standing behind Relena. "Duo listen. Do you know that letter you got in your mail?"  
  
"Yah." Duo said, becoming curious.  
  
Quatra's eyes became angry in a second. "Well those creeps sent me one to, the nerve! They have Dorothy!" This confirmed Relena and Duo's suspicion. "They must have heard about our.engagement."  
  
"You're engaged?!" Duo and Relena yelled in unison.  
  
Quatra smiled slightly and nodded. "I asked her about a month ago. We decided not to tell anybody yet."  
  
Duo and Relena looked at each other and then back at Quatra. Relena asked, "Quatra did you tell anybody at all?"  
  
"Well, I did kind of tell Heero. I was on the phone with him a couple days after I asked her and I might have slipped." Seeing the look of dread on his listener's faces he added, "But I'm sure Heero would never tell. I mean.its Heero!"  
  
Duo groaned. "I can't believe you told HEERO!"  
  
"He seemed very exited to hear it too. It was almost out of character. Heero's really changed a lot these passed years, huh?"  
  
"For the better? I'm not sure." Duo said, rubbing his hand against his forehead.  
  
"I made him promise not to tell. He was the only one that knew. He must have told someone from that organization."  
  
"Damn you, Kohl!" Relena yelled, slamming her fist into her hand.  
  
Quatra looked at Relena strangely. "Who's this Kohl?"  
  
Relena sighed. "Quatra, there's something we have to tell you." Relena said, trying to be calm. She knew little about what was going on.but whatever was going on, it just got a whole lot more dangerous. 


	3. Chapter 2: Lets make a plan

Disclaimer: Do not, nor will ever own Gundam Wing or its characters. *Sniffle*  
  
Authors note: You're all going to hate me for this but in this chapter Heero is WAY out of character. Like A LOT! Um. I tried to keep Trowa, Quatra and Duo in character as much as possible. But Heero is diffidently NOT! But who knows. He does have a wife, a kid and another one coming. Maybe someone like him can change THAT MUCH in 10 years. *Shrugs*  
  
****************************************  
  
Peace Never Lasts  
  
Chapter 2: Lets make a plan  
  
***** "Quatra, there's something we have to tell you." Relena said calmly.  
  
Quatra remained silent waiting for her to continue. Did he even want to know?  
  
"Well I." She started but never got anywhere as she heard the front door open and close.  
  
"I'm home!" A voice echoed towards the living room. The room's occupants turned and watched as Heero walked into the room.  
  
"Heero's home!" Relena announced looking at Duo who looked relieved. Heero walked into the room and saw Relena, Duo and Quatra's face.  
  
It only took him a second to react. "Duo?" He said, slowly.  
  
Duo smiled and walked towards him best friend. "Hey, yah. It's me buddy!" He said as cheerfully as he could. He took Heero's hand and shook it awkwardly.  
  
Heero looked speechless for a second. But soon a wide grin plastered on his face and he took Duo into a big bear hug. "Duo!" He confirmed excitingly. "It's been so long. I can't believe your back!"  
  
Duo was COMPLETELY surprised from the hug. He was DEFIDENTLY not expecting this reaction from the pilot of Wing Zero. 'I guess he changed.A LOT!' He thought to himself. He looked over at Relena who had a goofy smile on her face. "He's changed." He stated quietly. Heero didn't seem to hear.  
  
Relena tilted her head off to the side. "Just a little." She chuckled.  
  
"Um.Excuse me?" Quatra said, trying to catch their attention back.  
  
Heero looked over at the videophone to see Quatra. "Quatra! You too?"  
  
"Heero, I know you'd love to catch up with them but right now we've got to tell you something." Relena stated walking over to Heero.  
  
Heero looked around at all the serious faces and nodded. HE walked up to Relena and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then he sat down on the couch and waited. "Sure.go ahead."  
  
Duo took a deep breath before explaining the current situation to the anxious Quatra and Heero. Relena helped him alone with the story, adding things here and there Duo left out.  
  
When Duo had finally finished he looked at Heero who had a confused and speechless stare. Quatra looked very sad and became even more depressed.  
  
Very slowly Heero's face darkened and a deep frown crossed his face. He seemed to suddenly switch to his soldier facade. It sent chills down Duo and Relena's spines.  
  
"I can't believe it. I won't believe it. That bastard is truly a spy? How could I have missed this? How could I have been so stupid as to tell ANYONE about my past. It's my entire fault Dorothy and Hilde are gone. This is what I get for thinking that this peace would last."  
  
Relena walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his back. "It isn't your fault Heero. You didn't know. This man tricked you into thinking he could be trusted."  
  
"But I told him Relena!" Heero said, standing up and moving away from his wife to look out the window. "I just thought he was my friend. And that wars and battles had finally come to an end. You worked so hard, Relena. Earth and the colonies did to protect this peace. I'm such a moron!" He slumped down and racked a shaky hand through his hair.  
  
"Don't say such things, Heero. You are living in a world that treated you badly during the war and after you can finally settle into a real life this moron messes with your life. These people are morons to think they can mess with Heero Yuy or any other Gundam Pilot." She gave him a reassuring smile, as he looked up to her.  
  
"Thanks babe." He whispered and smiled slightly.  
  
"So are we going to contact the others to warn them?" Quatra asked after a period of silence.  
  
"Only if Heero told this Kohl guy about Wufei and Trowa too." Duo replied, looking at Heero expectantly.  
  
Heero just stared at them then lowered his gaze to the floor. "I'm.sorry."  
  
"It's ok, Heero." Quatra said comfortingly. "We'll clear this whole thing up. But first, lets warn Wufei and Trowa to take precautions. They heard Quatra dialing on the other line. "I'll do a conference call to Trowa."  
  
They all nodded their heads and waited patiently while the phone rang. The screen split in half and Trowa's face popped up. "Hello?" And Duo, Heero, Relena and Quatra got their first look at Trowa in almost a year.  
  
"Trowa! Hey!" Duo shouted over coming into view of the screen. Relena and Heero joined him and the three crowded around the screen.  
  
"Hi, it's been a while hasn't it." Trowa said kindly. He smiled slightly giving away to the fact that he hadn't changed.At least not as much as Heero.  
  
"Yes, it has." Quatra said cheerfully. "Trowa, how have you been? How's Cathy." He tried to say casually.  
  
"Oh, we're doing quite well. Cathy just went on a business trip the other day. I do miss her. I thought she was coming back a few days ago. But she probably just went to visit some old friends on that particular colony."  
  
He didn't seem worried at all, the others noticed. Like it had happened before. Trowa and Cathy had been married for over 3 years now. They were a very happy couple living a nice life while staying in the circus, although Cathy was only at the circus part time now. She got a job as the L3's colony representative's secretary. She traveled off the colonies the circus stayed at a lot, but Trowa and her seemed quite accustomed to it. The only bad part was that they really hadn't decided to have any children.yet.  
  
"Oh." Relena said politely giving a sweet smile. There seemed to be an awkward silence through the phone lines as everyone besides Trowa took in what he told them about Cathy.  
  
"Trowa." Heero popped in, seriously. "Are you sure Cathy's on a business trip?"  
  
"Trowa frowned. "Why wouldn't she be? It happens all the time. She is the secretary of L3's representative. She travels a lot bringing Cathy with her most of the time."  
  
"Well, just in case I think you better check?" Trowa raised a brow at this but listened anyway. "Go get your laptop." Heero ordered.  
  
".Alright. I'll be right back." He gave Heero an odd look before leaving his chair and going off screen. He came back a few seconds later with his laptop.  
  
"Open it." Heero commanded, as everyone sat and watched Trowa turn it on. "Now connect yourself with the internet." Trowa did as he was told and when he got on a voice chimed "You've got mail." Everyone held their breath.  
  
Trowa looked up at Heero mockingly.  
  
"Just open the letter." Heero said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Ever so slowly Trowa clicked the 'Review Mail' button and up popped the letter. "Dear Mr. Barton." Trowa read the letter out loud and it proved to be almost exactly what Duo and Quatra's said. Trowa looked up at the screen confused and sad, but then it turned angry almost right away. "Is this some kind of a sick joke?" He threatenly asked the group.  
  
"No!" The others replied right away.  
  
"Well then explain!" he yelled.  
  
They all looked at Duo and he started telling Trowa all he had told the others. ".And so we think these people, who call themselves 'The Black Hawks,' have Hilde, Dorothy and Catherine. I'm sorry Trowa."  
  
"Cathy." Trowa whispered to himself placing his fingers on the letter. He kept thinking to himself that this was his fault. Plus it didn't help in the fact that the two had had a fight the night before Catherine left on this "Business Trip." Cathy seemed to want to tell Trowa something but because of the fight she had yelled at him that he probably wouldn't have cared anyway. He couldn't help but wonder what she was going to tell him. His eyes narrowed and he seemed more dangerous then he ever had. "These people WILL pay!"  
  
"Trowa." Relena said, soothingly. "We're going to get the girls back."  
  
"Yah!" Quatra yelled. "Count on it. They'll come back safely. I tell you this from the bottom of my heart."  
  
"Thank you Quatra. Thanks Relena. But shouldn't you be getting someplace safe yourself. I mean you could be in danger right now."  
  
Heero looked at Relena from the corner of his eyes. "Yes that's right. I'm going to put you and Junior somewhere safe." Relena groaned but nodded.  
  
"Which reminds me!" Duo started. "What about Wufei?" All their eyes widened remembering Wufei.  
  
"But.does Wufei even have someone.you know.special." Quatra asked, innocently.  
  
Relena giggled on her seat. "You mean to tell me you guys didn't know?" they all shook their heads no except for Heero who already knew. "Wufei has been dating Sally Po for almost 6 months now. Isn't that sweet?"  
  
Quatra and Trowa smiled and nodded while Duo started laughing hysterically. "Wufei! WUFEI has a GIRLFRIEND!? That poor woman!  
  
"Duo." They all said, rolling their eyes.  
  
He calmed down a bit and wiped a tear of mirth from his eyes and sniffled. "Sorry heehee!"  
  
They all sighed and continued. "Well I guess we better call him up too." Hero said. "I think it would be a good idea to arrange Sally and Relena to hide out together. Since Relena's pregnant and Sally's a doctor she can help Relena out just incase."  
  
Relena gasped. Surely this will be over before her baby comes. Heero who seemed to read her thoughts reached a hand and pulled her closer for comfort.  
  
"So where are you guys going to stay?" Duo asked Relena.  
  
"I have a cottage out in the middle of no where. You and Sally are welcome to use it." Quatra suggested. "It's out in the desert on earth and there isn't any civilization for miles. But it's cozy and has plenty of food in stocks. Plus no one knows about it but my personal pilot, Abdul and I."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at this. "Why would you have a house in the middle of a desert, Quatra?"  
  
"Well, I usually use it for vacation or a peaceful place to do a large amount of work."  
  
Heero nodded in thanks. "Thank you, Quatra. We'll make arrangements to leave there tomorrow, alright?"  
  
"Ok, Heero. Would you like me to send a guard there or something?"  
  
"No, I don't think that's necessary. I'm sure Sally, Relena and Junior will be ok there. We can send Wufei to stay with them, also."  
  
"You sure Wufei will agree to that? I mean being stuck in the middle of nowhere with two woman and a kid and maybe one to come isn't exactly a hobby of his." Duo pointed out, chuckling.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll take care of it." Relena said referring to her and Heero as she smiled mischievously.  
  
"Whoa. Ok, I believe you." Duo said, sweat dropping.  
  
"Well then!" Quatra piped. " I'll get in contact with Wufei and Sally and see to it that they meet you both tomorrow at your house. You can tae my private helicopter to my cottage."  
  
"What about you Quatra?" Relena asked.  
  
"I'll take my shuttle down to Earth and head to the Preventor's office tomorrow." He explained.  
  
"I'll meet you there as well." Trowa said, quietly.  
  
"I'll be there in a few days with Duo." Heero said. "We'll escort Relena, Sally, Junior and Wufei to the cottage first, then head back." He then turned to Duo. "If that's ok with you."  
  
Duo nodded. "Sure. Besides I would kill to see the look on Wufei's face when you tell him he'll be staying in that cottage with woman and a kid." He said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
The others rolled their eyes.  
  
"Right, so we'll meet soon." Quatra finished.  
  
"Good luck guys!" Relena waved at the others on the line and Trowa and Quatra as they hung up.  
  
***** Meanwhile. Unknown location  
  
In a large velvet room with 5 beds awaiting 2 woman sat on the floors near a bed trying to comfort the other. Dorothy and Hilde sat still hoping for a miracle that they would soon escape.  
  
"Don't worry we're going to be fine. The boys will get us out of here before you know it." Dorothy said, trying to make the quiet Hilde stop worrying.  
  
"Yes, you're right. I just hope the guys haven't done anything drastic. Like give these creeps their Gundams." Dorothy snorted.  
  
"You really think that a couple of Gundam Pilots are going to hand over their Gundams even in return for us. It's obvious that they have no chance of even starting up another war. They don't even seem to have that many soldiers to work with."  
  
Hilde nodded. "I hope they haven't gotten to the others yet."  
  
At that exact moment the locked doors opened up and in came Catherine with a slight push. Dorothy and Hilde got up immediately and headed to Cathy who turned around to go out the door when it slammed in her face.  
  
"Hey! Let me out of here!! You better open this door or you'll be sorry!" She growled and turned around to face the other 2 girls in the room.  
  
"Hello their Ms. Catherine. My name is Dorothy Catalonia, Quatra Winner's fiancé." She said, shaking Catherine's hand.  
  
"And I'm Hilde Sheibecker, Duo Maxwell's girlfriend and co-worker." She too shook Catherine's hand.  
  
Catherine smiled as best she could, understanding now what was going on. "And I'm Catherine, Trowa Barton's Wife for 3 years. Any reason why we were brought here?  
  
"Just so these people abducted us to cause the Gundam Pilots to hand over their Gundams." Dorothy answered, simply.  
  
"Any chance out?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Sorry, used every pick and bobby pin I got. So unless you have any yourself we're stuck here." Hilde answered.  
  
"Nope, sorry." She walked around they room seeing it had 5 beds, (2 that were messy) a bathroom, a bulletproof window showing nothing but brush and weeds. Cathy couldn't help but ask, "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"  
  
Hilde seemed to think about this for a second. "Um.We sit, we stare, we talk, we sleep, occasionally eat, then we sit some more."  
  
".Sounds fun."  
  
"Yup."  
  
**************** End of Chapter Sorry that was a weird part. But I didn't really know what to put. What WOULD they do in a situation like this? My next chapter is on the way. Review! 


End file.
